Opposites
by Phosphorescent
Summary: "Hell, it was like Prom all over again – a bunch of nervous, horny teenagers trying to feel each other up – and that's something that all of us try to block from our minds." Caroline Julian reflects on Booth and Brennan during Max's trial in 3x13. Fluff.


_Disclaimer: I do not own or lay claim to anything even tenuously associated with Bones; it belongs to various individuals and corporations who are considerably more talented and well-off than myself. I am only playing with the aforesaid characters, situations, settings, etc. for my own amusement and am making no profit whatsoever from this (other than the bettering of my writing skills and my own amusement). No copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_A/N: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten _Truisms;_ I'm a little bit stuck on it at the moment, but it won't be abandoned permanently. The redoubtable Caroline Julian wouldn't leave my head, however, and the only way I could excise her was through writing. (I've discovered that much though I adore her character, she's difficult for me to write.) __Nonetheless, here's my attempt at getting inside our favorite prosecutor's head. Because while I'm sure she was primarily focused on the actual trial during The Verdict in the Story, who's to say that she didn't take a minute to think about B&B's courtroom antics?_

_._

"Opposite" (Adjective), as defined by the Merriam-Webster Dictionary: 2a._ occupying an opposing and often antagonistic position; _2b._ diametrically different; _4._ being the other of a pair that are corresponding or complementary in position, function, or nature._

_

* * *

_

I won't say that I knew from the moment I saw them together. Only fools say that, and if there's one thing Caroline Julian isn't, it's a fool.

But even a fool could see the attraction between them. Hell, it was like Prom all over again – a bunch of nervous, horny teenagers trying to feel each other up – and that's something that all of us try to block from our minds. All that was missing was the smuggled alcohol and bad music.

So no, I didn't realize how big this thing was going to be. I had him fire and then re-hire her without a qualm. In fact, I cheerfully forgot the lady scientist for a whole year and a half, right up till I got a frantic phone call from one Special Agent Booth, calling in a favor. And when I saw them together again… _then_ I remembered.

She was still literal, he was still emotional. They were still damn good-looking people with a palpable attraction. But something had changed. 'Cause a man doesn't fly down from D.C. and pull strings at the Bureau for just anybody, no matter how cute they are. No, they were _partners_ by then, loyal to the point of idiocy.

This trial's got me thinking back to then.

That poor judge, he doesn't know what's hit him.

They're on opposite sides of the case, opposite sides of the courtroom – and there they go again, talking during the middle of the trial. And the judge, he gets to play schoolteacher, shushing them, making them change seats with their classmates.

I could've warned the man; they do this all the time. If they were willing to get all close and personal in the middle of their friends' wedding ceremony, they're not going to have any problems doing it here.

According to the indubitable Miss Montenegro, the two of them are like magnets. You can separate them, but they'll be drawn back together before long.

Awfully fond of metaphors, that one.

Now I'm no scientist, but it seems to me that that metaphor doesn't hold. Because, appearances aside, those two aren't opposite poles. Then again, maybe the only reason I can see that is _because_ I'm not a scientist. My perception of the situation isn't limited by a list of theories and rules.

And while rules and theories have their place, it sure as hell isn't in a relationship. People are irrational and they do stupid things. No way you can predict anything outside of that, no matter _how_ smart you are.

I don't like this trial.

Max Keenan is a piece of work, don't get me wrong; I have no doubts that he's guilty. Hell, his _children_ have no doubts that he's guilty. Still, it doesn't feel right, tearing apart that team of squints.

And people say I'm not sentimental.

At least there's an entertainment value in watching the judge struggle to keep Booth and Dr. Brennan apart. 'Cause Booth and his lady doctor? They don't fool anyone with their 'just partners' bullshit. Whether they're in the sack or not – and ignorance _is_ bliss, especially for a federal prosecutor – they've never been 'just' anything.


End file.
